Jean-Éric Vergne
|birthplace = Pontoise, France |death date = |placeofdeath = |nationality = |status = Active |currentteam = |currentcar = |firstrace = 2012 Australian Grand Prix |firstwin = |lastrace = |lastwin = |2012Position = 17th |2012Pts = 16 }} Jean-Éric Vergne (born 25 April 1990 in Pontoise, France) is a French Formula One driver. He made his Formula One début for Scuderia Toro Rosso in 2012, having previously tested for the team. Formula One Career Scuderia Toro Rosso 2012 It was announced on 14 December 2011 that Vergne was to drive for Scuderia Toro Rosso, along with new teammate, Australian Daniel Ricciardo. The pair replace Sébastien Buemi and Jaime Alguersuari. In his first race, the Australian GP, Vergne was running eleventh before the last lap. Despite Pastor Maldonado crashing, and Nico Rosberg slowing, Vergne was unable to score his first after a race to the line involving Vergne, teammate Ricciardo, Sergio Pérez and Paul di Resta went badly for him, and he was passed by both Ricciardo and di Resta; and with Pérez was already ahead, Vergne finished eleventh. In the next race, the Malaysian GP, Vergne managed to score his first points, four for 8th place in a crazy race. In Monaco, Vergne pitted early, and managed to bring himself up to seventh. But with rain threatening, Vergne changed to intermediate tyres. As a result, he fell to eleventh, and then, with the rain not persisting, Vergne started losing a lot of time, which at its best was three seconds off the pace. He was overtaken by Pérez and finished twelfth. This could have been worse, had Heikki Kovalainen and Jenson Button not collided, which forced Kovalainen to pit and Button to retire. It was likely that the pair would have overtaken them. At the , Vergne collided with Heikki Kovalainen, giving them both a puncture. Vergne was handed a ten-place grid penalty, for the next race at Silverstone, and a €25,000 fine for driving dangerously with a puncture. The , Vergne (and Ricciardo) were able to take advantage of the chaos that Romain Grosjean caused at the start. Vergne finished eighth and Ricciardo came in a few seconds behind in ninth. Then, at the , Vergne suffered a freak accident on lap nine, as his suspension broke during braking for the first chicane. Completely unable to control the car, he crashed out. Then at the next race, Vergne was hit by Michael Schumacher after the first safety car. The German had locked up all four of his wheels and Vergne was the unfortuanate driver in his path. Vergne had a strong race in Korea, along with Ricciardo. With a car set up for the race, Vergne quailified poorly but was able to make up places while working effectively in tandem behind his teammate. Ricciardo was having issues toward the final few laps of the race, and Vergne overtook his teammate for eighth place. Formula One Statistical Overview F1 Career Record Statistics Correct as of the 2012 Korean Grand Prix Career Results || | |—|—}} |16th|14th|12th|12th|15th| |14th|14th|16th| | | |13th| |15th|12th| | |16|17th}} |- }} Notes Category:Current Drivers Category:French Drivers Category:2012 Début Drivers Category:Toro Rosso Drivers Category:Jean-Éric Vergne Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:2012 Season Drivers